November 16, 2012
Scene 1: Location: At the darghah Dilshad and rashid are both surprised to see each other.She comments that she never thought they would ever meet like this.He says me too but maybe that is allah’s wish.she says its his and not HIS.When he knew she would come there,why did he come today of all days.He says he has been coming for the past 17 years but maybe she doesnt know.She says that she does.Asad approaches the dargah with his car.She turns around but he holds her hand.she is surprised and faces him and jerks her hand away,remembering him calling shirirn as his wife, demanding to know.what is he doing. Rashid asks her why hadnt she called back when he called her numerous times and also left messages as he wanted to meet her.She says that he went away from them saying she doesnt deserve to be his wife therefore now neither she nor he has the right to undo the past.He tries to stop her but she goes,gives him a final look turning back and leaves.Asad who is approaching the dargah,crosses rashid whos is also walkign dejectedly but they dont notice each other. Scene 2: Location: Ayan’s residence Ayan who has got movie tickets for his sisters again engages himself into flirting and teasing with humaira who is hopelessly in love and waits for the slightest signal of love from ayan and who squashes this wish everytime. Scene 3: Location: At the dargah asad finds dilshad sitting under a treeand tells her that he thought of picking her up since he got early leave from office,sensing her sad he asks her that he knows that this date is important for her and she comes every year here,but she is unusually sad today and assk the reason behind it.She says that sometimes past springs up before her in a form that it actually feels real.Asad tells her to let go of the past and not tread on those roads that lead to any involvement of her with her past as that only causes pain to her and her children.she says that she knows and has that in mind.He takes her home along with him. Scene 4: Location: Ayan’s residence Shirin is making the invitation list and marking the names that she is confused about to be asked later from razia,when razia herself walks in telling her that haseena is coming to their house unannounced.sahirirn wants to know why.She says that she doesnt know but knows this much,that in marital relations,the other side doesnt come without a reason and that something must have happened.Shirin is disturbed and so is razia thinking that mamujaan is not at home,and one of the lae memebers should be there to receive them.She asks shirirn about rashid and is told that he went ot the office for an early meeting.She calls up his cell phone but the call doesnt get through giving razia a chancee to scold shirin at her extreme leniency with her husband.she calls up the office herself and is shocked when they tell her that rashid didnt come at all to the office today.Shirin too is upset at his lie. Scene 5: Location: Asad’s residence Asad and dilshad return home to find the kitchen and the dining area in a complete mess and wonder who did this since zoya and nazma are both at the college.Just then zoya,springs up from behind a compartment in the kitchen smeared with flour and other kitchen stuff,donning a chef’s coat and declaring that she made a cake today,much to dilshad’s amusement and asad’s anger.She shows the cake from the oven which is poorly made and scraped from sides.She justifies it saying that she has a few steps in the recipe left and then it would be complete.She turns to her tablet and starts talking to the virtual parrot and dancing to unlock the tablet that went into sleep mode.Dilshad is all smiles,but asad unable to take it any longer goes inside. Scene 6: Location: Ayan’s residence Razia is reprimanding shirirn for being too lenient on her husband that he is lying and half the time she doesnt even know where her husband is.Just then rashid walks in and shirin asks him the reason for not getting through his phone,when she tried.He makes up an excuse of a network error when he was working in his office all day.She is about to tell the truth to rashid,when she is interrupted by haseena’s arrival. Scene 7: Location: Asad’s residence Zoya is looking around for the chocolate sauce which she has forgotten where she kept due to her creless nature and simultaneously talking to her to ask her the reason of making cake today.When dilshad does,she says that she noticed dilshad was feeling low for the past two days,since she was overly smiling to hide her sadness,more so today therefore to cheer her up,she made chocolate cake.Moved by this gesture,dilshad hugs zoya and zoya confesses that whenever she looks at her,she feels like she’s looking at her mother.Asad comes in and interrupts them saying dryly that if everything is over,could he have a cup of coffee.Dilshad gets to it,but zoya onfronts him saying that he should eat cake instead since he is the one who needs sugar the most,and wont be nitpicking so much if he ate sweet quite often.She turns around to look for the sauce.Dilshad asks him to cut some slack to the poor girl.He says call her anything but BECHARI.Zoya comes out saying the sauce issnt in her room too.She again starts with her poetry literally driving asad from the dining area to his room. Scene 8: Location: Ayan’s residence Haseena tells that the reason she came to their place is that they want colour coordination in the dresses for their son imran and nikhat.They again taunt that anything would suit their son but they have to think a hundred times before selecting a colour for nikhat due to her dark complexion.therefore they have decided that they would choose imran’s suit according to nikhat’s dress.Rashid unable to take it any longer excuses himself.razia trying to please haseena says that they would get the suit changed.She says that she just needs the name of the shop and she would go and choose for herself.Just then ayan walks in,and since everybody assumes that ayan did the shopping razia asks ayan the address of the shop he bought the suit from.ayan is in a fix as he doesnt know.the screen freezes on his confused face. Precap: At the shop,haseen finds out the payment had been made with a credit card in the name of Asad Ahmed Khan and is anxious to know who this man is.she has a doubt that somthingg’s cooking that she doesnt know about and is determined to find out .